Never Again
by RyudoKishin
Summary: Who decides good or evil? Is evil always evil? Can good turn evil? Evil can turn good. Or can it? A powerful fighter will find all this out. Although you haven't heard of him. None really have. Yet he affected the future as we know it without us knowing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. That's why this is a FANfiction.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Come on we're gunna be late!"  
  
"Uuuffgghhh. Go away Frieza.we were training all night!!" groaned Rykudo as he chucked a pillow at Frieza, he then blasted the pillow into millions of tiny particles. "Aww come on that was my favorite pillow"  
  
"My father has given us a mission! And if we do this right he will give me my own part of the universe to conquer!" Frieza as excited as he was didn't understand what that meant, but people from conquered planets from long ago knew exactly what that meant, Death.  
  
"So what kind of mission did he say it was?" Rykudo asked as he put on his armor, but before Frieza had a chance to answer a huge explosion rocked the ship and knocked them both on the floor. "What the hell was THAT!"  
  
Just then a voice on the COM system started blasting out orders to get to their battle stations. As soon as Rykudo stepped out the door blaster fire shot past his head, Frieza pushed Rykudo out the door and turned to face the direction of the blast. Then stretched his hand out and fired an energy beam into the head of the assassin leaving a scorching torso fall to the floor. "Not too shabby" Rykudo raised his hand to Frieza and shot an energy blast at him, missing his head by inches and burning a hole right through the chest of another assassin. "Crap! Missed Ya by an inch buddy" Rykudo joked seeing that Frieza didn't flinch.  
  
"Get up! And let's get to the bridge!" Shouted Frieza, he then ran off down the corridor. Rykudo got up and followed Frieza, They got to the bridge and what they saw was dead bodies all over the place but they weren't killed by energy blasts! They looked as though blade weapons chopped them up.  
  
"What's going on?" Rykudo asked Frieza as if he knew what happened.  
  
"Quick we must set the self-destruct they are here for something and I will not let them have it!"  
  
"Frieza! What about all the soldiers that are still on this ship? Some of them might still be alive!"  
  
"They are insignificant foot soldiers they can be replaced"  
  
"A life cannot be replaced no matter if it's a foot soldiers life or not!"  
  
"I am ordering you as your future ruler to set the self-destruct, NOW!" Rykudo saw something in Frieza that he only saw in few people, there was so much malice in his eyes, no care for the lives of the people that loyally obeyed him and his father for years. "We will go to that barren planet that we have been orbiting around and send a distress call to my father" Rykudo looked out the Bridges view port and saw a barren planet with nothin but mud and dirt even in the polar caps. It didn't even have any moons, eternal day. Disgusted with himself Rykudo set the countdown to 1 minute, and pressed the button.  
  
/ONLY WARNING SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE/  
  
"Well are u gunna stay here and go down with the ship or are you gunna come with me to the life pods?" Smirked Rykudo. They both ran down the corridor to the life pods but right outside the door was the enemy, 4 assassins with their Energy blades held high ready to attack. "Please allow me Frieza" As soon as he said that Rykudo rushed the assassins with lightning speed, grabbed the closest guys arm and cracked it in half, the bone shattering and shooting through his skin. Rykudo grabbed the guys hand witch had the energy blade in it and stabbed it through the assassin's right eye going out through the back of his head. Rykudo let the lifeless body drop to the floor in a pool of his blood. Seeing what Rykudo did to that guy all the other assassins ran down the opposite way. "It's clear let's go Frieza!" Rykudo went through the door and started up the life pods, setting the coordinates to a good meeting place. He got into his life pod and shot off, Frieza wasn't too far behind him. Several seconds later the ship in a massive hail of flame and metal exploded sending a shockwave into the planet.  
  
The ride down to the planet was as smooth as could be considering the huge shockwave. Rykudo stepped out of his pod into the crater it made. "What a ride! Wooooeee that was a blast!" Frieza was already on the ground and had set up the distress beacon.  
  
"Not too long till my father arrives Rykudo, I'd say an hour or two"  
  
.  
  
"How much longer Frieza?"  
  
"He's here!" They both looked up and saw the ship, it landed not too far away and they both flew over to the ship. Frieza's father was out there to meet them. "Stay there Rykudo I need to talk to my father"  
  
"Sure, ask him for a drink, I'm pretty thirsty you know with all that fun" Frieza went to talk to his father. But Frieza's reaction to what his father just said was pretty unsettling. Frieza flew back over to Rykudo.  
  
"I've always wanted my own part of the universe!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Your kidding he gave it to you? That's great what part?"  
  
"Well you see that star right there?" As Frieza pointed to a star Rykudo looked up at it and as he did Frieza raised his hand to Rykudo's back and said, "It's my universe now" he caught Rykudo off guard and blasted a whole right through Rykudo's chest. Rykudo turned around to face Frieza and grabbed his chest to feel the hole there. He fell to his knees in pain. "Wh.y.Fr.ie.za?" he said as he fell onto the ground.  
  
"I'm more powerful now BUDDY" Frieza flew over to his father and got onto his ship leaving Rykudo to die on the barren wasteland.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryudo_Kishin: Please read and review. I'd like your opinion. Oh and I don't care if you flame it. 


End file.
